1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to point of sale activation cards and, more specifically, to a point of sale activation card unit cut from a single sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Point of sale activation (POSA) cards are devices used to convey value to a user. Typically, they are used as gift cards and cards used to activate online services, such as services associated with video games. POSA cards are frequently available on display racks of retail stores. They have no actual value until they are activated electronically by the cashier at the point of sale upon payment for the card by the customer. Activation is typically accomplished by reading a bar code on the POSA card at the point of sale.
With POSA cards for online services, the customer removes an activated card from a paperboard backing, which exposes a scratch off area. The customer removes the temporary medium on the scratch off area to reveal a unique activation code. The customer enters the activation code into an electronic device, which then makes a desired online service available to the customer.
Existing POSA cards can be difficult to produce because they typically require several printing steps. First the basic graphics are printed on both sides of the card. Next the bar code and the corresponding activation code must be printed on the card and then the scratch off medium is applied to the card. Graphics are also printed on the paperboard backing and the card is then glued to the paperboard backing. This process can be complicated and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for a POSA card that is easier to make than existing POSA cards.